


listen in your lectures kiddos

by fuckinshiiitmydude



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckinshiiitmydude/pseuds/fuckinshiiitmydude
Summary: Michael's bored in class and Jeremy's horny at home.alternatively titled: Jeremy's insatiable and Michael will do anything to please his boyfriend, even if he's supposed to be paying attention in lecture





	listen in your lectures kiddos

**Author's Note:**

> just a short lil one shot ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Michael gazed up at the clock for what felt like the millionth time since he arrived to his lecture. He rolled his eyes, face cupped by an arm resting heavily on the small table connected to his seat. It had only been 15 minutes of Michael pretending to listen to the monotone voice of his professor drone on about volcanoes. He still had over an hour until he was released from this prison. He wasn’t even a geology major. Fuck GE classes. 

 

He almost regretted choosing a seat near the back of the small lecture hall. Christine always told him that was a recipe for disaster. “It doesn’t keep you accountable, and then you don’t listen, which makes you fail the exams, which makes you fail college, which makes you homeless,” she would drone on about over FaceTime on Jeremy’s phone, almost making Michael regret interrupting their weekly video chats. But, this was earth science, and he’d learned all this shit in the fourth grade, so he figured he could handle a couple snoozes. 

 

His eyes drooped lower and lower as his jaw went slack, the sweet familiar feeling of sleep about to rush over him. Of course, his phone would decide to vibrate quickly under his elbow, causing him to spasm a little in his seat. He looked up quickly, scanning the room to make sure no one was watching (not like they cared anyway, they all were scrolling away on their own) and opened up his phone. 

 

 **Jeremy:** _hi_

 

Michael smiled and rolled his eyes. Typical Jeremy, texting him a one worded greeting for absolutely no reason. Didn’t mean Michael didn’t enjoy it. 

 

**Michael:** _ what do you want you dork _

 

**Jeremy:** _ i miss u _

 

**Michael:** _ i literally left our apartment for class 30 min ago _

 

**Jeremy:** _ yeah i know and now your spot on the bed is cold :( _

 

Michael scoffed through his nose and shook his head softly. If you had asked him two years ago that he and Jeremy would be going to the same university, he would have agreed. If you told him that they’d be roommates, sharing a shitty one bedroom apartment and spending their nights playing video games and giving each other blowjobs? Not as likely. 

 

**Michael:** _ clingy ass _

**Jeremy:** _ only for u ;) _

 

**Michael:** _ why are you so flirty today?? Its 9 am?? _

 

**Jeremy:** _ i show affection to my favorite person regardless of the time _

 

Michael ran a hand through his hair, leaning back in the uncomfortable auditorium seat. He looked up at the big screen at the front of the classroom. The professor had moved on to the types of volcanic eruptions. 

 

He pushed his glasses up on his face before replying. He knew what Jeremy was doing. Over a decade of friendship and two years of dating, he knew his boyfriend’s texting styles inside and out. Quick, short worded Jeremy usually meant he was either at work or class, too nervous to get caught on his phone that he made his replies as easy to type as possible. There was competitive Jeremy, who when they’d play 8ball Pool or WordHunt over text, would only reply to his wins or losses in GIF form. Next was high Jeremy, one of Michael’s personal favorites. Whenever weed was in his system, Jeremy would text Michael countless messages about the most random shit, and Michael, usually also high off his ass, would save them to read and tease Jeremy about in the morning. 

 

Lastly was horny Jeremy. Michael could tell almost instantly when Jeremy was in the mood (Which was insanely often. Michael really could use a break). Over text, it was a little bit harder to decipher, but Jeremy always had the same characteristics: overuse of emojis, complimentary language, and trying his best to seem like he was  _ not  _ horny. 

 

**Michael:** _ are you seriously horny rn?  _

 

**Jeremy:** _ ….how did you know ;) _

 

**Michael:** _ really dude? We just had sex last night...literally like twelve hours ago...lol _

 

As much as Michael liked to pretend he was annoyed, he couldn’t help but feel a little warm.  They’d been dating for over a year, and sexting wasn’t anything new. In fact, it wasn’t even particularly one of Michael’s favorites. He definitely preferred doing all the dirty stuff Jeremy would text him in person. Still, he knew Jeremy enjoyed it, and the way his boyfriend got all flustered and needy over text got zero complaints from Michael. 

 

**Jeremy:** _ exactly! 12 hours is too long and my dick misses you _

 

**Michael:** _ what about me does it miss? _

 

Ever paranoid, Michael felt a faint blush fall over his face as he glanced around the auditorium once more to see half the students on their phones and the other taking diligent notes. No one was even suspecting him. One lesson he was learning in college: people really, truly, do not give a shit about you. Which was definitely a positive in this scenario.

 

**Jeremy:** _ your beautiful mouth sucking me off _

**Jeremy:** _ or the way you sound when i kiss your thighs _

 

**Michael:** _ keep that up and youre gonna get me hard in class baby _

 

Michael sunk lower in his seat, trying his hardest to not imagine the scenarios Jeremy was describing in too much detail. He looked up at the clock again. 45 minutes left. 

 

**Jeremy:** _ wish i could see that ;) _

 

**Michael:** _ guess you’ll just have to use your imagination  _

 

He chuckled softly to himself. Teasing Jeremy had always been a staple of their relationship, even before they started dating. When the added element of sex came into the picture, Michael had used it ruthlessly against an all too willing Jeremy. 

 

**Jeremy: [1 Attachment]**

**Jeremy:** _ guess you won’t have to use yours _

 

Michael held back a groan and bit his lip, opening up the picture to enlarge it. He felt his own dick twitch in interest as he stared at the pixelated version of Jeremy’s, already rock hard and slick. What Michael would give to have that in front of him. 

 

**Michael:** _ fuck baby  _

**Michael:** _ already so desperate  _

 

**Jeremy:** _ only for you _

**Jeremy:** _ what would u do if u were here rn? _

 

**Michael:** _ god jer so much. I would love to suck you off _

**Michael:** _ wrap my mouth around that pretty dick of yours until you cant even think straight _

 

**Jeremy:** _ oh fuck i wish you were here _

 

Michael subconsciously rubbed his legs together, trying to get some sort of friction to his half hard cock. Thank god he sat in the back. He didn’t think he was going to be able to last much longer in the class of torture. This was the longest lecture of his life. 

 

**Michael:** _ god baby you got me half hard in class _

 

**Jeremy:** _ keep talking to me pls _

 

Michael squirmed. He was feeling the familiar warmth pooling in his stomach and knew he wouldn’t be able to hide his growing erection much longer. Typing out his reply only made the situation worse. 30 more minutes.

 

**Michael:** _  wish i could fuck you rn _

**Michael:** _ you’re always so good when i open you up, you ride my fingers so well baby _

 

**Jeremy:** _ god my fingers arent enough, i wish i could have ur cock rn _

 

He let out a deep, choked breath he didn’t realize he was holding, a fist to his mouth and brows furrowed as he pushed up his dark glasses.. He was so fucked. The effect Jeremy had on him was terribly inconvenient, especially when his thoughts were full of Jeremy on top of him instead of fault lines. He figured if he’d already missed over half of this lecture, he might as well put his full focus on Jeremy instead.

 

**Michael:** _ i bet you feel so nice and tight for me, i can picture you riding me and those fucking sounds you make when i hit it just right, so hot _

**Michael:** _ wish i could get my mouth on you, suck on your pretty little neck til its covered in hickies. Id do em high up so you cant hide them, so everyone knows who you belong to _

 

The little blood left in Michael’s brain reminded him of his situation. He was, unfortunately, not in bed next to Jeremy, but in class. He reluctantly put his phone down for a minute as he breathed heavily to try and deflate his growing erection. However, the sound of his phone buzzing was too irresistible to ignore. 

 

**Jeremy:** _ you always fuck me so good Michael, i just wanna be yours _

 

Michael’s pulse quickened at that. As much as he loved dirty talk and hearing the wonderfully hot filth Jeremy would lustfully spill out, those small bursts of possessive connections was what really got him going. Just knowing that Jeremy was his, that he  _ wanted  _ to be his, was better than any sex they had. 

 

**Michael:** _ god baby you are mine, i love you so much _

**Michael:** _ bet you look so pretty all spread out on our bed. How many fingers? _

 

He knew he didn’t have to specify much for Jeremy to know what is was talking about. He raised his eyes over his glasses to glance back up at the clock. 15 more minutes. 

 

**Jeremy:** _ two but its not enough, i want you _

 

**Michael:** _ i can picture you so easily, looking so desperate for my cock _

 

**Jeremy:** _ i am _

 

Michael knew Jeremy was getting close, just from his shortened phrases. 

 

**Michael:** _ wish i could pound into you until youre begging for me to touch your cock _

 

**Jeremy:** _ please _

**Jeremy:** _ michael im close  _

 

His full lips turned up into a smirk. Jeremy was so easy to get riled up. He was still sporting a half chub.

 

**Michael:** _ you always look so good when youre about to come, pushing down on my cock and bucking up into my hand, so desperate _

**Michael:** _ come on Jer, come for me baby _

 

Jeremy’s reply came only a minute after Michael sent his.

 

**Jeremy:** _ fuck _

 

**Michael:** _ you good? ;) _

 

**Jeremy:** _ yeah. Thx <3 _

 

Michael chuckled, shaking his head slowly with a smile. His boyfriend may be perpetually horny, but he could think of worse traits to have. 

The sound of his professor and people shuffling around made him look up from his phone. “We’ll discuss the effects of these natural disasters on Thursday. Don’t forget your workbooks!” the professor tried yelling to disengaged students who were quickly scurrying out of the auditorium. Michael shoved his books into his backpack, careful to keep one textbook out to try and sneakily cover his half hard cock on the walk back to his apartment. 

 

**Michael;** _ class got out early and im omw back with a hard on. I hate u _

 

**Jeremy:** _ hurry home and i promise to help you out with that.  _

 

Michael had never walked faster. 

**Author's Note:**

> what can i say, i only write fluffy boyfs ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> ill sell my soul for some feedback


End file.
